The present invention will be described in connection with a helmet shell provided with a reflective material. There are a number of situations where the application of reflective material to the exterior surface of helmet shells can be of significant life saving value. Reflective covering currently being applied to head gear by reflective tape, usually containing glass beads as reflective media. The tapes are applied along the sides and top of the helmet shell. These taped helmet shells are covered by overlapping 1" or 2" strips of tape. The tape patterns, as presently being applied, are being overlapped as they are placed on the exterior surface of the helmet shell, overlapping being necessary due to the varied contours of the helmet surface. This method of application can avoid gaps and wrinkles but creates and excessive number of exposed seams. Thus, overlapping by as much as 1/2" to 3/4" is sometimes required with these multiple tape patterns. The exposed seams are subject to fraying and/or peeling due to normal handling and various atmospheric weathering conditions. In the case of flight helmets, the reflective covering must withstand exposure to sunlight, temperatures of -20.degree. to 140.degree. F., cleaning solutions, and immersion in rough seas (that can occur during an emergency situation) without loss of reflective properties or a degradation in appearance. The problems associated with multiple patterns result in wide wearer unacceptance which in turn reduces the number of reflectorized head gear now in service.
The multiple seam prior art approach using only adhesive tapes in addition to providing poor user acceptance, have the additional drawbacks of high labor costs in applying the tapes, low performance characteristics, increased weight, poor appearance, short life span and incomplete covering when compared to the invention of this application.
The advantage of having reflective material on a flight helmet can be appreciated when one considers that it may be necessary to search for a downed pilot in open seas at night. Tests indicate that objects provide with reflective material can be seen from search heights of 31/2 to 4 times greater than objects not provided with reflective material. Thus, search planes can cover a much greater area in the same amount of time with a reasonable likelihood of seeing the downed aviator.